


Speak now or forever hold your peace.

by Thisismylifenow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith stops it, Lance almost gets married to Nyma, M/M, Nyma is kind of ooc in this fic, Songfic, but no blood or anything, but we never get much out of her anyway, here you go, just so ya'll know, this fic is just a big mess, this is more of an AU, tw: tiny mention of cutting, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisismylifenow/pseuds/Thisismylifenow
Summary: Lance is getting married and Keith can't stop thinking about what would happen if he and Lance got back together. Thus, he speaks up and crashes the wedding. Lance is fine with it.





	Speak now or forever hold your peace.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not my best, but I've had it in drafts for a while and just wanted to post it.

The letter in Keith hands bore the words, 

_**Please join us to unite** _

_**Lance McClain** _

_**and** _

_**Nyma Mellows** _

_**in marriage as they start their new life together.** _

With the address and date of the wedding under it. They didn't change as his heart stopped beating for a minute. Keith had no reason to not go because he and Lance had broken up a long time ago. He had gotten the letter three months ago and hadn't even thought about it until now. Three days away from the wedding date. 

He picked up his phone and called Shiro, his brother. 

“Hello?”'

“Shiro, did you know Lance is getting married?

He ear Shiro take a sharp breath in. “I knew. I didn't want to say anything to you in case you didn't get a letter. He actually asked me if I would be a groomsman.” Keith was silent for a moment. 

“Keith?” Shiro asked. “I'm here.” He answered.

“Are you gonna go?”

“I don't know, Shiro. It's been a hot minute since we've seen each other.” Keith sighed and looked at his calendar. 

“Yeah. I'll be there. I need a suit. Know any cheap places to get one?” He asked.

Shiro gave him the name of the place that did his suit and Keith hung up. 

Two days later, Keith got his suit and drove to a hotel close by to the wedding address. When he got to the room, all of this situation hit him like a freight train. What was he doing here? Lance wouldn’t want to see him after all these years, especially at his  _ wedding _ . 

_ But, then again, he did send you an invitation,  _ his brain supplied.

Keith shook his head. He didn’t want to even have the thought of Lance getting married anywhere in his brain until tomorrow. Today, he would just drink and then go to sleep and then get through the wedding tomorrow. Keith wondered who had managed to capture Lance’s heart after all these years. Hopefully, this Nyma would take care of him. Keith still cared about Lance, but he knew Lance didn’t still care about him. Their last fight was their largest. It was over something stupid, but in the end, they both decided to go their separate ways, both being way too young to even think about being together for the rest of their lives. 

Keith unpacked and laid down. His head hurt from all this thinking. He set an alarm to wake him up at about 7. His phone lit up with a text from Shiro, asking if he was okay. He didn’t respond. 

The wedding day. Keith woke up this morning and swore when he realized his alarm hadn’t gone off. He looked at the time and saw that he had about two hours to get showered, dressed and to the chapel before the wedding. He took a brisk shower, scrubbing his hair and making sure that it was washed before washing his body. He got a brief flashback to when Lance would take a shower with him. Lance would wash Keith and then they would switch. Occasionally, there would be shower sex, but not all the time. Before he knew it, Keith was hard and quickly did his business before hopping out of the shower. He dried his hair and got into his suit. It was a black suit with a white undershirt. Maybe it was subconsciously or not, but he had a blue tie that he distinctly remembered being the color of Lance’s eyes. He groaned and decided, just screw it. He didn’t have time to go find another tie. He grabbed his phone, wallet and the invitation and headed out the door to his car. 

He entered the address into his GPS and pulled out of the hotel parking lot, with only thirty minutes to go before the wedding began. Thankfully, he made it there in fifteen minutes and managed to find a parking spot not far from the chapel. He took a deep breath, fluffed his bangs and stepped out of the car. There were still people going into the church, so he followed them and went inside. 

The first thing he noticed when he stepped in the auditorium was that in the front two rows were Keith’s brother and their friends. His eyes softened at seeing Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Allura and Coran. He also saw Matt and Shay along with his friends. He saw another family on the other side of the church, probably Nyma’s family. They were all dressed in earthy colors, some were wearing pastels, but mostly is was brown and green. He found a seat on the side where Shiro and the others were sitting, but he didn’t want to let them know that he was here, so he sat down towards the back. It wasn’t the very back, it wasn’t the very front either. 

Keith looks at his phone to see there’s still ten minutes until the wedding started. His mind wondered if there was an exact way to go to a wedding. He thought about the one wedding he had gone to when he was young. His mind went to when the preacher asked to speak now or forever hold your peace. In his mind, he imagined what would happen if he did that today. If he just stood up and took Lance with him to wherever and away from Nyma. 

He imagined that he would probably stand up and tell Lance to come with him. To leave Nyma at the altar and not say anything. To just hear him out and listen to his apology. 

His brain stuttered to a halt as Lance started to walk down the aisle, greeting guests. Lance looked like an angel. His hair had grown a little bit and his smile was brighter, but other than that he hadn’t changed much. Keith hid his face in his hand and hoped that Lance wouldn't spot him. He heard Lance walk further toward the altar and looked up to see Shiro stand up beside Lance. They gave each other a hug and Shiro smiled at Lance. They stood beside the preacher as organ music started to play. 

‘Who picked this music? It sounds like a funeral song.’ Keith thought. Shiro met his eyes and they widened before his attention was brought to something else. That something else was Nyma. He heard the doors open and everyone turned to look at her. She was in a pastel dress that, to Keith looked like a pastry and was way too revealing. He looked back toward Lance and saw his face fall a bit, as if he didn’t want to do this. Nyma had her beach blonde hair in two braids wrapped around each other and had way too much makeup on. One of the bridesmaids accidentally stepped on the back of her dress and almost made her stumble. She turned toward the bridesmaid and gave her a glare. Keith thought that was a little bit of overkill, considering it was an accident. She turned around quickly and finished walking to the altar. 

Lance made his face go back to what it was when he was greeting guests. Keith found that he was mouthing to himself, “Don’t marry her. We’ll run away from here. Don’t say anything. Come back with me.” He knew by now that he wanted to have Lance back, but it was too late. Nyma had made it up to the altar. The preacher said a prayer and started the ceremony. Keith watched as Nyma’s and Lance’s eyes met. Nyma smiled a huge smile, but Lance was looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here. “I’ll meet you at the back of the church.” Keith thought. But then, his brain thought, “What if he doesn’t want to be with you? You guys had a pretty big fight before you broke up.” Keith bit his tongue. 

Then he heard the preacher say, “Speak now or forever hold your peace.” 

Keith’s heart pounded hard in the silence. A second later, he couldn’t take it anymore. Keith stood up, looking straight at Lance. He heard gasps from the whole side of the room where Nyma’s family was, but he didn’t care. Keith knew his friends were staring at him in shock. Shiro was giving him a smile, but all of that didn’t matter. All that mattered was Lance and how he was looking at Keith with hope in his eyes. “Please, Lance, don’t marry her. She won’t make you happy. I’m sorry for everything I said. I take it all back. Come back with me.” Keith’s hands are shaking and Lance started to say something when Nyma stepped in front of him and said, “No. He’s mine. You had your chance and this is exactly why I didn’t want you at our wedding. I will have him for the rest of my life.” Lance recoiled from Nyma and looked back at Keith. Keith didn’t even spare her a glance. “If you still have any feelings for me, Lance, I’ll meet you at our spot in three hours.” Keith said. He walked out of the pew and out of the church. 

He heard Nyma say in frustration, “Finally, now, let’s get on with the wedding.” as he closed the church doors. Keith took a breath and walked to his car. 

He drove to a park nearby and walked to a bridge that Lance had dubbed “their spot” when they were ten years old. He sat on the old wooden boards and stared down at the water. For two hours, he waited. He reminisced about all of their memories there. When Lance felt scared or wanted to be alone, Keith would always find him here. He found him here when someone called him a fag in high school and Lance felt so bad, he came here and cut himself. Keith kissed the cuts and told him not to do anything that stupid again. He held him when he cried because he got broken up with by the most popular girl in school in front of the whole school. They had their first kiss here and when they had the last fight, they had it here on the bridge. It was sort of ironic in a way. They started dating at the spot, broke up here and hopefully, in the next hour, they would get back together here. Keith looked at his phone and saw that it was five minutes until 3:00. The time he told Lance he would wait until. Keith gathered his jacket which he had taken off and stood up, wanting to be ready to go when the clock turned three. He went to his texts and noticed that nobody had texted him since before the wedding. Maybe Keith was wrong. Maybe Nyma deserved to be with Lance. Maybe she would make him happier than Keith would. A tear fell from his eyes and hit the water, creating ripples. The alarm on his phone went off, signaling 3:00. Keith started walking toward his car when he heard a shout. He didn’t want to hope, but his heart made him look back.

It was Lance, still in his suit, sweaty armpits and all. He was running to Keith like his life depended on it. “I’m not stopping, so you better catch me!” He yelled. A grin split Keith’s face as Lance got immensely closer. He dropped his jacket onto the bridge and opened his arms, ready to catch Lance. Before Keith even got anything out of his mouth, Lance leaped at him and tackled him in a hug. Keith steadied them against the bridge. Lance pulled back and kissed Keith on the lips. Keith poured everything into the kiss as hard as he could. Lance’s fingers ran though Keith’s hair and pulled gently as Keith felt Lance breathing extremely heavy. After a minute of breathing into each other’s mouth, Lance pulled back from Keith and hopped down from where Keith was holding him. He was still pushed up against him, but Keith’s arms had a break now. 

“I’m so sorry, Lance. I’m sorry we got in that stupid fight. I’m sorry I let you go.” Keith said, words coming out of his mouth in heavy breaths. Lance giggled and just kissed Keith again. He pulled away. “I’m sorry, too, mullet. Will you take me back?” He asked. “Of course.” He leaned his head on Lance’s shoulder. 

“Now, you stink, so let’s go take a shower.” Keith said. 

“Well, I did just run after my wedding crasher after abandoning my bride at the altar. Isn’t it supposed to be the other way around?” He asked. 

Keith chuckled and led Lance back to his car. 


End file.
